Invited Intruder
by Raina2
Summary: Cal has taken his place within Raven's heart... and Jose's territory. Jose's jealousy and loath drives him to deep actions-- and questions. Could he feel more for Raven then he thought?
1. Invited Intruder: Part I- Filling The Ga...

Invited Intruder  
Part I- Filling The Gap  
  
The ride home was uncomfortable and unusual for Jose. The spot next to Raven where he could rest, was now taken by the new... guest. He was scrunched up between the left car door and Cal's body. His cheek was literally pushed up against the cold window. His patience edged it's way up the ladder of frustration ever so slowly. If Cal said one more thing, he swore he was going to snap.   
"So, you must be the acclaimed Joe-Say..." Cal said to him, not bothering to correct the pronunciation mistake he made.   
  
Jose bared his teeth, and made a semi-effort to keep peace... for Raven's sake. "Ahem, actually, it's pronounced Ho-Say... the J has a different sound..." he mumbled his next sentence. "...you stupid creature."   
  
Raven glared at Jose. "What was that Jose??"   
Cal raised his hand. "No need to get upset my dear, I suppose Jose has his reasons for thinking that I have a lower intelligence then him..." he turned to him. "And, if I must say, I've heard a lot about you, Joe-Say." Jose eyes dimmed their coldness.   
"You have?"   
Cal nodded. "Yes... I have heard that you have continuously failed Von Riechter, and let the late Cybersix escape from your foolish contractions numerous times." he turned to Raven. "But, I have heard that you did not destroy her, but the most important thing to her..."   
Raven looked at her feet. "I failed. I failed with my duty... but I did eliminate her brutish boyfriend. Next time, though, she will not escape!" Raven and Cal smiled at each other.   
  
His usually cool emerald eyes warmed themselves. "I think I'm going to like living with you, Raven."   
Jose felt himself climbing that ladder again. His chest become heavy, and his eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath in. 'What's wrong with you, Jose?' He thought to himself. 'This idiot is getting to you...' It was strange. Even though Cal continuously teased him, he would only get mad. However, every time he seemed to make an advance towards Raven... he would get... jealous.   
  
Suddenly, he calmed himself, and casually kicked Cal hard in the shin. "Hey!" Cal flinched and glared at Jose.   
"Oops! Clumsy me! I'm soooooooo sorry, X." His voice had no sign what-so-ever of regret.   
Raven bared her teeth and looked him hard in the eyes. "Jose, what is your problem?? Stop it!" she was on the verge of teaching Jose a lesson...   
  
Suddenly, Cal's eyes lost their color, and turned all green. Jose and Raven stopped and watched. He slowly lifted his hands in front of his body, and cupped them. Jose leaned in to get a better look at what he was doing. Inside Cal's hands, a small, glowing ball appeared. It was turning around and around, until it had gained so much speed, it turned into a tiny lightning bolt. He suddenly jolted the bolt towards Jose, and it hit him square in the face. It knocked him down, but he sat up, with no apparent damage.   
  
Raven slowly gazed at Jose. "Are you alright??" she asked him in a worried tone. Jose smiled, and tried to speak. His mouth wouldn't open. His eyes went wide, and he felt around his mouth with his hands.   
Cal smiled. "There. Some peace and quiet for the ride home." Raven eyed him with a slightly mad look on her face. "Cal, is he going to be okay?..."   
"He'll be fine once we get home."   
Raven relaxed a bit. "Well, as long as he'll be okay..." Actually, embarrassed as she was, she silently praised Cal for making peace for the rest of the way. Jose was being childish. She had always thought of him as an adult, but she was beginning to see the foolish youth inside him. She touched Cal's hand. "Your powers are absolutely brilliant..."   
Cal saw the enchantment in her eyes. He smiled and whispered, "Watch this..." he silently put his hands in the position that you would make a shadow puppet on a wall. He started to move his fingers, keeping his thumbs together. Abruptly, he turned his hands over, and a puff of smoke emerged from his palms... the excess smoke lifted, and transformed into the shape of a raven.   
  
Raven's mouth fell open, and her face lit up in an interested smile. "I have a feeling I'm going to like living with you too."   
  
*****  
  
Raven and Cal walked around the mansion's huge yard. Hand in hand, they talked about experiences that they have had. Of course, Cal's life just starting, he hadn't had much. The stories he told were much more... dark.   
He told Raven the whole story of his life and existence. It seemed that creating his power was much more painful then anything that Raven had to go through. She felt no pain at all... of course, that's the way Von Riechter made it; Cal and Jado were experiments... mistakes. His attitude was probably not with the well-being of the creations at the time, but how well he could make them work.   
  
The harvest moon was high, casting their shadows across the grass. Raven continued with the anecdote of how Jose taught her some of her power. "... and then I kicked the bag, and it landed right on top of poor Jose."   
Cal laughed. "Oh, Jose is a laugh!"   
Raven looked up at him. "Wait a minute, didn't you call him Joe-Say just a few hours ago?"   
"Please, Raven... do you think that I don't know the difference between the sounds of H and J? I simply do it to ride him."   
Raven became confused. "...why?"   
Cal's attitude darkened. "Because Jose is an example of true genetic failure. He may be incredible with his brain, I'll admit, but that many tries at conquering Cybersix and still failing..."   
Raven stopped and looked at him in the eyes. "I admit that Jose might have his bad days, but... he truly is the best friend that I've ever had."   
  
Cal's eyes softened. As he held her close, somewhat of a charge jolted through her body. It was almost like when you rub your feet on a carpet, then touch a door knob. "What...what was that?"   
Cal kept his eyes closed, not releasing her from his grip. "It's my powers. Since I do black magic, whenever I feel closeness, it acts up."   
  
Raven closed her eyes, her thought racing. 'I feel this strange sensation... it's like nothing I've felt before; not even to Jose. It feels like.... I'm complete.' she then realized that all this time, she had been happy, but still, hidden away was a gap, that she couldn't fill no matter what she did... she now felt as if that gap was full.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Invited Intruder: Part II- Threat

Invited Intruder  
Part II- Threat  
  
Jose paced back and forth in his office, deep in thought. "It seems Raven has become infatuated with our new guest." he spoke loudly, but to know one in particular. "There's something I find rather curious about X... I can't put my finger on it, but he seems... odd."   
  
Jose's feelings were scattered at this time. He still had to become use to the fact that he wasn't the only person in Raven's life now... especially the only male. He felt like he had been somewhat 'betrayed' by her... but why? The more he thought about Cal and Raven, the angrier he found himself turning.   
Jealousy was a bad thing to cross with Jose... he was use to having things his way, and having what he wanted. He wanted Raven. He had provided a home for her, fed her, clothed her...   
His train of thought crashed when the door to his office flew open. Jose turned on his heels, and looked surprisingly at the doorway. His expression turned dark.   
"What do you want?"   
  
Cal stood in the doorway, arm crossed, eyes narrowed, smiling. "Hello, Joe-Say." without being invited, he walked into the room, and shut the door behind him. "So, this is your office, is it? Very nice..."   
Jose jumped onto his desk, almost reaching Cal's height. "I'm busy! Go away!"   
Cal leaned against the desk. "Ooo, nice desk, Joe-Say... furnished I see. You have good taste if nothing else." he stared at Jose hard. "Hmmm... you know, I was doing some thinking when Raven retired to her room... and it seems to me that you don't enjoy my company here..."   
Jose stood his full height and crossed his arms. "My, don't we catch on fast!"   
  
Cal got up, and held out his hands. Jose gasped and covered his mouth. Cal chuckled. "Don't worry yourself, Joe-Say... this isn't for you." he put his hands together, and patted his palms over and over, as if molding clay. He finally took them apart, revealing a small rotating orb. It was glowing bright yellow, and dazzling colored rings enclosed around it. Circling close by it, were four smaller planets, each a different color. It floated in mid-air a few inches off of Cal's palm. Jose stared at it. It looked much like the nucleus of an atom.   
"Divine, isn't it?" Cal smiled, playing with the sphere.   
  
"What's the point of this, X? Ooo, look at the pretty colors! What are you going to do, give it to Raven?" he rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling.   
"...precisely."   
  
Jose's eyes widened, and he bared his teeth. He clutched his fists, and growled. Cal gently rapped his hands around the tiny jewel. "Well, I must be off. Raven must be missing me." he opened his hand and took one last look at the planet. He whistled. "Beautiful... yet it will look to be mere debris when wore by my Raven."   
'HIS RAVEN?!?' Jose controlled his furious eruption while he heard Cal's footsteps head for the door. The door creaked open, but then went silent. "Oh, Joe-Say, one more thing..."   
  
Jose turned around to see Cal's face right to his, his eyes glowing dangerously. Cal opened his mouth, and out of it came a blue stream of fog. The stream turned into a pair of clawed hands and rapped themselves around Jose's neck. Jose grabbed at the magic, only grabbing nothing, gasping for air.   
"If you do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Raven... I give you my word that you will breathe your last breath!"   
With that, the magic disappeared, along with the magician. Jose fell to his knees, holding his neck, painfully breathing in gulps of air.   
  
*****  
  
Cal walked down the dark hall towards his room. His powers aloud him to see in the dark, so the absence of lights didn't bother him. It was hours ago that he presented Raven with the jewel... she loved it. He had created a gold chain for her to keep it around her neck.   
He was content that he hadn't heard a peep out of Jose after their 'conversation' that afternoon. He knew that Jose was weak... and he could easily take advantage of that. Oh, what does he really have against Jose, you ask? Was it because he thought of Jose to be one of Von Riechter's biggest mistakes? Was it because of Jose's relationship with Raven.... or his relationship with Raven? It was slightly a combination of all.   
  
While he was passing in the hall earlier that day, he had heard Jose say some things about him... some things that kind of got him just a little mad. Plus, it didn't take a genius to process what Jose feels for Raven. There was more to Jose's anger and persistence then the matter of territory and possession.   
However, despite the facts that were at hand, Cal did love Raven. Defensiveness between rivals for affection can be dire; especially if you have power....   
"I am sure that Jose will try to pull Raven and I apart. If I have noticed anything about Jose, it's that he doesn't take no as an answer." Cal opened his door, the moon light highlighting across his floor. He stepped into the dusky blue light, and shut the door behind him. "But he has been warned... his own actions will decide his fate now. If there's one thing that I never go back on, it's my word."   
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
